zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Irradiator Tank
Introduction The Irradiator Tank is the Chinese Nuclear Weapons General's anti-infantry and anti-garrison vehicle. It replaces the Dragon Tank. Overview The Irradiator Tank is the bane to any organic life forms. Like most of General Tao's tanks, it's powered by a miniature nuclear reactor, which in turn powers a potent radiation cannon that can easily turn enemy infantry into scorched remains with just one shot. The Radiation Cannon is even powerful enough to damage armored vehicles, albeit not much. While the Radiation Cannon's fire rate is mediocre at best, it can be boosted with the help of horde bonus. When force firing into the ground, the Irradiator Tank can be turned into an area denial weapon, creating strong fields of radiation that is lethal to unprotected infantries and light vehicles. However, the radiation can be cleaned up by sapper units. When firing into civilian buildings, the deadly alpha particles emitted by the tank's Radiation Cannon can quickly spread through the structure and kill its occupants. Unfortunately, most military grade structures and bunkers are designed to withstand radiation infiltration, making the Irradiator Tank useless against them. Much like the Dragon Tank, the Irradiator Tank's armor is specifically designed to withstand infantry anti-armor weapons. Also, being a vehicle that literally use nuclear power to move and attack, the Irradiator is completely immune to radiation. Upgrades Isotope Stability * The Irradiator's reactor will no longer melt down and explode when destroyed, available at the Advanced Nuclear Reactor at Rank 1. Nationalism * Increase the effect of Horde Bonus by 25%, available at the Propaganda Center at Rank 3. Nuclear Tank * Boost the Irradiator's speed by 25%, available by default. Assessment Pros: * Main weapon leaves behind radiation on the field, can be used for area denial. * Very effective against infantries and light vehicles. * Can crush infantry and fire on the move. * Resistant to infantry AT weapons. * Can clear garrisoned civilian structures. * Received Horde Bonus when grouped in numbers equal or greater to 5. Cons: * Low rate of fire. * Can cause friendly fire, when the Radiation Defence upgrade is not purchased. * Unstable without the Isotope Stability upgrade. * Ineffective against tanks. * Cannot attack drones, rogue Irradiator Tanks and structures. * Helpless against aircraft. Quotes (In English) When Created * Let's irradiate! When Selected * I'm ready, General. * Set for a nuclear war! * I live by radiation! * Beware, radiation spreads… *laughs* * Let's stay cool about it! * Ready to start the engine. * Irradiator is irritated! Grrr! * *laughing* When Ordered to Move * Going with nuclear speed. * Ah, just what I wanted... * If I die, I'll take them with me! * Of course, I'll be quick! * Command received. * Grr! I have no patience... * Yes, yes, YES! * Uh? What? When Ordered to Attack * They will be impaired! * Too late for prayers! * They will die! * Melt them away! * Let me lighten your day! *laughs* * Step back! Those are mine! * Only if you're certain, General... * *roar* Quotes (in native Chinese language) When created * 关掉你那吵闹的盖革计数器，老子就是放射源！ When selected * 中子发射器，充电完毕！ * 我是无形的杀手！ * 放射性同位素，密封性完好。 * 中国核武反步兵利器！ When Ordered to Move * 瘟神上路！ * 我带来光和热！ * 将动力导入传动系统！ * 切尔诺贝尔与我同行！ When Ordered to Attack * 他们将生不如死！ * 连一个细胞都不要放过！ * 哈哈，看那美丽的荧光！ Trivia * Prior to Patch 2, the Irradiator reused the Dragon Tank's English voice lines. (Although it had its own quotes in Chinese） * The Irradiator shares its chassis with the Gauss Tank and the ECM Tank. Category:China Arsenals Category:China Vehicles Category:Anti-infantry Vehicles Category:Anti-garrison Units